1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved outdoor hydrant-type water faucet capable of increased water output volume, reduced blockage, and ice formation relief in the water admission portion which consists of a water control connector installed at the top section of a hydrant-type standpipe and a wide-mouth sleeve section of a large inner diameter disposed along its bottom section that provides for the fitting therein of a higher specification water input valve having a greater flow volume rating and thereby effectively relieving ice formation in the water admission portion and consequent water obstruction.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hydrant-type water faucets in the ground outdoors are necessary devices utilized to facilitate the drawing of water for ground sprinkling, but in such a prior art hydrant-type water faucet (referring to FIG. 1), since the inner diameter of the standpipe 3 is typically the same along its entire length, the water input valve 2 fitted into the bottom section must have the inner circumferential dimensions of a smaller specification valve body and due to the water input valve 2 outer circumference dimensions, the internal passage size of the water control valve element 2A is limited by the smaller inner diameter of the standpipe 3; as a result, the output water flow volume of the said conventional hydrant-type water faucet is subject to a certain degree of limitation; increasing the supplied water volume when needed or a raising the flow volume as required for sprinkling over a wider surface area and at greater depth is not possible; in some frigid zones or regions having seasonal winter low temperature conducive to ice formation, when the internal passage of the water control valve element 2A inside the water input valve 2 is smaller, water remaining in the said position readily freezes, preventing water admission and giving rise to water output blockage; encountering such situations, the user must consider changing to a larger specification water faucet (since the hydrant-type standpipe 3 is entirely of an enlarged fabrication, the water input valve 2 is fabricated at a matching large specification; as such, the structural cost and sales price is higher, and are generally called frostproof faucets), which results in inconvenience and wastefulness that has long existed and await improvement.